In a general wireless communication system, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) environment, such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, terminals may be operated independently. Accordingly, it is difficult to control a signal transmitted from a transmission terminal to be received to a reception terminal at the same time after a frequency offset is corrected.
Additionally, in the above-described wireless communication environment, a common preamble structure is employed. When at least two transmission terminals simultaneously transmit data, a point in time when a signal is received to a reception terminal is difficult to be included within a predetermined margin of error. Since it is impossible to correct a frequency offset between different available frequencies for each terminal, even when the point in time is included within the predetermined margin of error, the received signal may be distorted due to multiple frequency offsets.